Studies continue on syndromes of hypogonadotropic hypogonadism with anosmia (AHH, the Kallmann syndrome) and without anosmia (HH), as well as on patients with anosmia who are clinically eugonadal. Episodic secretion of pituitary gonadotropins has been in monitored eight patients with AHH, six with HH and three with anosmia alone. The AHH and HH patients with one exception, had no LH pulses; the nosmics had several LH PULSES IN 24 hours.